


Without Another Thought

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, work taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: Having sexual relationships with your superiors is considered taboo in the Marines. However, you may make an exception for a certain sexy, rugged captain.*I don't Own One Piece*





	Without Another Thought

Waking up at exactly 6:00 a.m., just like every morning, you quietly got up and ready. Just like every morning, you made sure to be silent and to not wake Tashigi up; after all, she didn't wake up at the same time as you, and she had stayed up late last night working on something. She was sure to be tired, and you were nothing if not a considerate roommate. But waking up at 6:00 a.m. was something that was fostered in you from your long years of living at the base where your mother was Captain. Known as the daughter of one of the strictest captains, most of other marines were weary of you, because you had been taught to carry yourself the same way she did: with discipline. Your perfect posture and strict, no-nonsense manner made you a force to be reckoned with, and having risen to the rank of Chief Petty Officer within a short while, the regular marines found you frightening...to say the least.

But Smoker...Smoker was a different case. Being the captain of the ship  _and_  being much higher ranked, he looked at your strict manner with...entertainment at times, since he was rather laid back when it came down to it. You, on the other hand, thought that he could do with adopting more rules and regulations for his subordinates. But you never said anything. No, that would be disrespectful; after all, and you were taught to respect others of higher authority from a young age.

Going on your regular run around the boat in the morning - you hated running on the boat, but Smoker's insistence on hunting pirates on the waters was the final say on the matter - you noticed that you had some company. Said Captain was sitting on the deck, probably having appeared at about 6:30, drinking his coffee. You knew about his morning ritual, but since you usually went to shower and get dressed at about 6:45 a.m., you had never actually seen him in the middle of it. And, oh, you never knew that he usually performed his morning ritual...shirtless. Most days, you had a hard enough time ignoring the abs that he had on display, but then you always just focused on his jacket instead of his exposed abdomen. Right now, it was difficult to do that, since he wasn't wearing anything  _but_  his jeans and gloves. When you first met him, you tutted your tongue in disapproval at his dress, or lack thereof, but the longer you spent around him, the more attractive you found him.

No matter how robotic and stiff the other marines thought you were, you did have a libido; one that hadn't been satisfied in quite a while. And no matter how many quiet moments you would steal to yourself in the shower, you were never satisfied, especially as of late, when you started to fantasize about your captain. You felt a spot of shame anytime you thought about him, since relationships between marines, especially those between subordinates and their superiors, were frowned upon by the navy. But it's not as if this rule could stop you from being attracted to him. As you ran, you felt eyes on you, and since you were almost alone, you had an inkling about who exactly was staring at you. Within the last few minutes of your run, you reminded yourself over and over and  _over_  that he was off-limits. But that didn't stop you from waltzing up to him and saying "Good morning." Besides, it was proper etiquette.

Smoker smiled and replied, "Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

Nodding, you said, "Only a little bit. I shouldn't over do it."

"Oh? And why is that?" He inquired.

You shrugged. "Migraines."

Smoker nodded as he poured you a cup. He then proceeded to place said cup in front of a chair, clearly meaning for you to sit.

"Oh, no." - You muttered quietly, lost in your thoughts - "I should really go shower."

"Sit." Smoker said in response, and you, as the ever obedient marine, sat down with a quiet,

"Yes sir."

The two of you drank your coffee in silence, but you couldn't help but feel the way Smoker's gaze grazed over your form-fitting clothing. It didn't leave much to the imagination, after all. Before long, you were squirming in place, trying to ignore the how badly you wanted Smoker to just take you, right on the deck. One thing you didn't understand was why he was looking at you like that, since he didn't seem like the type to sit there eye-fucking a girl just because she was there and scantily clad.

"Thank you for the coffee." You muttered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"You're welcome." Smoker said, his voice low and shiver-inducing. You had to force your body still as the pesky little things ran up and down your spine. All of your discipline was breaking down in front of him, and you hated it.

Walking towards the door with purpose, you suddenly stopped short just a few steps away from the barrier that would help you forget all about your shirtless superior. You remembered that you didn't want to wake Tashigi, as you almost always did during your early morning showers, since she had a late night. But what to do? Enough of the marines were early risers that they would probably walk in on you if you used the communal room, so you erred to use it. The only other bathroom that came to mind was the one attached to the private room that Smoker had, but a wealth of issues came with that idea.

"What's wrong?" Smoker called, seeing that you suddenly stopped.

You jumped a tad, not having expected him to speak to you. Slowly turning, you walked over to your captain, knowing that he was expecting a response. For a moment, you said nothing, looking at his cigars with distaste - when did he even get them - but then you explained. "I realized that I have nowhere to shower. Tashigi stayed up late working, and I do not wish to disturb her, which I always somehow manage to do when I am showering."

Smoker raised an eyebrow, and you tried to ignore the feelings welling up deep inside you. "You? You mean you aren't as perfect as you would have us think?" While you knew that Smoker was teasing, it bothered you to no end, and you scowled at him. "Oh, come on, don't be so serious." He grinned. When you said nothing, he continued. "You can just use my shower." Then he proceeded to stand up, easily towering over you, and turned to walk to his room. Following him, you tried to ignore the rush of embarrassment. This felt...wrong, you going to your superior's room...using his shower. After all, he was a Commodore -  _nine_  ranks above you.

...and yet, you also felt a rush of excitement. How long had you fantasized about this? Being alone with him in his room, him taking advantage of the situation. You felt small rush of heat between your legs as you walked behind Smoker. As he opened the door, you realized that you had nothing to change into, and you abruptly stopped again. There was no way that you were going to just put your workout clothes back on after a shower. And...you definitely didn't have your towel or any of your bathing supplies.

When Smoker noticed that you weren't moving, again, he looked over at you.

"What's wrong, now?" He asked, faintly amused.

"I...have to get my stuff." You muttered, cheeks turning a bright red. Before he could respond, you quickly made your way down the hall to your room.

Smoker watched you head down the hall, thinking about how cute you looked with a blush. That had been the first time he saw you with anything other than a blank expression or a scowl - seemingly your facial expressions of choice. Sometimes you smiled, but only rarely, and from what he had seen, only at those of higher rank. So, of course, he had been smiled at by you. He thought it was cheesy of him to like your smile so much, and that it was even cheesier for your smile to be part of what attracted him to you in the first place. But it was the truth, and lately, he had had trouble keeping his eyes off of you. So much trouble that he realized that you had trouble keeping your eyes off of him, as well. At first, this information had come as a bit of a shock - after all, subordinate-superior relationships were all but forbidden, and you were a staunch follower of the rules - but he stopped being shocked and decided to take advantage of this mutual attraction. Moving up his morning coffee ritual had been part of the plan to interact with you more, but he never expected for this to happen. Now that it did, though, he was all too happy to let this occurrence run its course.

You returned within five minutes, your skin covered in goosebumps.

"Cold?" Smoker asked as you walked into his room. He was laying on his bed, which was even bigger than him. It definitely wasn't a standard issue marine bed, but hey, being a Commodore has perks, you supposed. You had to try not to think about all the things that Smoker could do to you on that bed.

"Yes." You said. "It's cold in the ship."

Smoker nodded and then jerked a thumb towards a door that was within his arm's reach, "There's the bathroom."

"Thank you." You said, slowly walking over to the door. Lingering right outside of it for a moment, you stole a glance at Smoker, who was staring at the far wall, puffing on his cigars. It was silly of you to actually think that your captain would try to fuck you, but you could still always hope.

"Do you need something?" He asked, meeting your gaze.

Your cheeks turned red again as you whipped your head over to face the door, "N-no..." you stuttered and quickly made your way into the bathroom. He was just nice, you told yourself, he didn't have any nefarious motives for letting you use his shower. But you found yourself rather disappointed by this. You undressed and turned the water to scalding. Just how you loved it.

The room quickly steamed up as you climbed in, taking note of the fact that the shower was huge, since it had to fit Smoker. You washed yourself quickly and methodically, not wanting to be a burden on your kind captain. But as your hands brushed over your breasts in washing the bubbles off, you felt the familiar stirring between your legs that you had been hoping to ignore. It was torture, pretending that the object of your affections wasn't on the other side of the wall. Standing under the running water, you tried not to think about how badly you wanted him to just walk in and take you, right here in the shower.

Turning the water off, you grabbed for your towel to cover your exposed body. Just then, Smoker chose that moment to walk in. You blushed so much and so immediately that your ears turned red as well.

"Captain!" You exclaimed, your hands rushing to cover you from his roaming gaze.

"I guess I came in just in time..." Smoker said, not even bothering to avert his eyes or somehow hide the erection that was straining against his pants.

"C-Captain...I-I don't understand." You said, flustered beyond belief.

Smoker walked over to you and grabbed the back of your head, leaning forward so that he could kiss you. If it was anyone else, you would have shoved them away, berated them for being a pervert, or inflicted serious bodily harm.

But you wanted this so badly for so long.

You wanted him for so long, that you just sighed contentedly as he deepened the kiss. His lips were rough, but felt so good against yours, and you moaned into his mouth as his unoccupied hand made itself familiar with your side.

"What took you so long?" You muttered as he pulled away.

"Had to convince myself that there was no way this could go wrong."

You chuckled, giving him that smile that he loved so much, and got to work undoing his pants. Smoker looked over your body, wet and warm from your shower, and he couldn't help himself, putting his big hands on your shoulders and moving them down your arms. As you shoved his pants down, he removed his hands from your body and stepped out of the fabric pooling around his ankles. That was when you noticed that he had already taken off his boots. Smoker gently pushed you into the shower and you reached over, turning the water back on. He chuckled as the water hit his broad chest, and you placed your hands on it, teasingly moving them lower over his abs, down to the thick, curly hair that matched the color of the hair on his head. Smoker was already so, so hard, and you inquired, "What were you doing by yourself?"

"Thinking about you naked, in my shower, all alone. And how much I wanted to fuck you right there."

You shivered, the movement having nothing to do with the temperature of the area around you. Pushing you against the wall, Smoker pressed another kiss to your lips, his body completely surrounding yours. He was so much taller than you, his torso was probably twice the size of yours. And my, was he fairly big down  _there_ as well. Other than the man that you were about to fuck, you had only been with a few others and felt they couldn't compare to your captain. You were a little more than worried about how he was going to fit. But all thoughts disappeared from your head as Smoker's hand moved between your legs, rubbing up against your clit. You let out a moan, your eyes fluttering closed as Smoker started to play with you; his other hand appeared on your chest, playing with the nipple of your left breast. It felt so good, especially when he kissed you again, his mouth tasting of those cigars.

On instinct, your hand moved towards his cock, and you wrapped your fingers around it.

After a few moments, Smoker moved his thick fingers to rub your pussy, the calloused pad of his thumb still rubbing slow circles against your clit. You were so wet that he slipped two digits right inside you, thrusting them in and out as you pumped his hard cock. While your left hand was occupied, you reached your right hand towards his shoulder, holding onto him for stability. His touches and caresses felt so good that you had trouble standing. As he thrust another finger into you, you opened your eyes in surprise, meeting Smoker's dark orbs. Moving his fingers faster, he stared down at you, loving the lust-hazed look to your eyes. You felt so much pleasure, you could hardly focus on anything else, the speed of your hand decreasing significantly. Smoker didn't mind, though, as he was having too much fun watching you go insane.

Breath growing heavier, you had to dig your nails into his shoulder to avoid falling down, causing him to grunt silently in satisfaction. With another slow, torturous rub of his thumb against your clit, you gasped, your walls clamping down on his fingers. You tried not to moan too loudly, you really did, but it was so difficult, and you found yourself practically screaming his name.

Smoker caught your body between the wall and his, pressing up so close against you that you were desperate to feel him deep inside you. Moving his left hand down to your hip, he held onto you, pulling his fingers out of your warmth, and picking you up.

"(Y/n)," he whispered, and you looked up at him, barely able to keep your eyes open. Wrapping your arms around him, you kissed him, while Smoker trapped your body between the wall and himself again. This time, though, you made sure to rest your legs around him. You were so close that your breasts were pressed completely against his chest.

"I want you," you said to him, pulling away from that mouth that you liked so much. Smoker gave you a grin of agreement, and he positioned himself at your entrance, the thick head pressing into you. You arched your back, leaning your head back, and moaned as he pushed into you. He was so thick, and it was a tight fit, but he slowly slipped all the way in. Your toes curled, heels digging into his back as you grew accustomed to the stretch. It was overwhelming: you felt too full, and had to control your breathing.

"Are you okay?" Smoker asked, concerned.

Biting your lip, you nodded, and whispered, "You can move."

This felt like your first time all over again.

At first, Smoker was slow, his thrusts controlled but deep, so fucking deep. You dug your nails into his back, squirming in your pleasure. His cock rubbed against that bundle of nerves far inside you, and you moaned, dropping your head into the crook of his neck, pressing yourself closer. The more he moved, the better you felt, and soon, you were begging him to move faster, to thrust harder. He complied with a grunt, and the slap of skin on skin was heard for a moment before you started to scream in pleasure. You called out his name, over and over, growing ever closer to your second orgasm.

Smoker grunted, his mouth close to your ear, as he thrust into you. You felt so good, wrapped around him, and he wanted to get off so badly, he wished that he could somehow move even faster. He grunted your name, and you lifted your head from his shoulder. Lips crashed against yours, and you had a hard time keeping up with his tongue as it rubbed up against yours and wrestled for control. It was as if he knew that you were about to orgasm again, because the gasps and moans were muffled by his mouth. Your walls clamped down around him as he moved in and out of you, and he could hardly keep himself from cumming. As much as he wanted to get off, he wanted to see you orgasm once more: to see your pleasured expressions, and hear your desperate cries.

The next one came soon, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing against your clit helping it come along faster; Smoker had no idea how much longer he would last, and he definitely wanted to get you off at least once more.

As much as you loved the way he pleasured you, your body ached for the proximity that was lost when he reached his hand in between your bodies. It had been so long since you had sex, since you were this close to another person, and you wanted him as close as possible. You whimpered, pulling his head closer to yours, and kissed him again. This, you wanted this: proximity, passion, pleasure - and he made you feel so good you screamed for him over and over.

Nails digging into his skin, you arched your back, the back of your head pressed hard against the wall of the shower, and you moaned desperately as your third orgasm crashed over you. And it was with this that Smoker lost any semblance of control over his own pleasure, cumming as he thrust deep inside of you. He stopped moving, his body was flush against yours as he moved his hand to your side. Gasps and pants were the only thing heard, save for the sound of running water, and you gave him a content, but utterly exhausted smile as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

"Can I take the day off, Captain?" You quietly asked.

"I think I might join you." He muttered.


End file.
